starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II Q
I know many of you are wondering what Blizzard is up to now with StarCraft II... such as what is happening with the Mothership? Is it going to be unique or not? Are the Reavers going to be back or are they permanently removed? Right now the devs are working hard in testing what is right for StarCraft II, and what can be improved with other functions or new units. Once we are more sure on those answers, be sure we will let you know. Either way, be sure StarCraft II will be finished at Blizzard's highest standard, and we hope to surpass your expectations. Again, give devs and me a w00t! if you are enjoying these Q&As! ---StarCraft II Q&A Batch 11--- 1) Will map sizes in StarCraft II be similar or larger than the maps in the original StarCraft? Map sizes can fluctuate on a per-map basis, but generally the playable area on maps are about the same. The terrain cells were converted over into the new editor to proportionally match the original StarCraft (i.e. 128x128 SC1 is about the same as 128x128 in SC2 ). 2) Will StarCraft II Heroes have unique abilities? Heroes will have unique abilities different from regular unit abilities. Heroes will be playable only for single player and will not be a part of the multiplayer skirmish experience. 3) Will the Terrans be weak to melee without the Firebat? Don't worry, the Terrans will have plenty of other counters to melee units. Nonetheless, because we know there are so many people who do love the Firebat unit, it will be in the map editor. 4) Will Mutalisks attack still hit multiple targets? Yes, the Zerg Mutalisk unit is currently designed to hit multiple units with a single attack. 5) Will a submerged supply depot still be able to be attacked? Will it have more hit points while submerged? Yes, the submerged supply depot will still be able to be attacked, and no it will not have more hit points. The ability to submerge a supply depot is designed to allow units to move over them strategically. Players will not only be able to keep enemies out, allow friendly units to pass through, but they are also powerful roadblocks in separating incoming armies in 2. Karune, you said that Supply Depos can cut attacking forces in two. That mean Depos can lift while units are on top of them? What happens to those units? Units on top of the supply depot get pushed to the side they are closest to. Also it is important to note that not all information told in interviews or answered on site is not known to everyone, so for some of the more active members, questions may have seem repetitive. Q&As were never meant to be weekly, but they have been so far, and we try out best to continue it. This is the same with having 5 questions per batch. Keep the questions coming and we'll do our best to get them answered.Karune. 2007-08-31. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 11. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-08-31. References Category:StarCraft II Q&A batches